Dimensions of Time in Future Worlds
by Demonicsoul87
Summary: In the future Bulma creates a machine which accidentally brings a girl from another dimension. With the help of Trunks she works towards her goal of defeating her world's greatest enemy


**Dimensions Of Time In Future Worlds **

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any characters related to Dragon Ball Z. Don't sue. PLEASE!

**The Prince Vegeta Saga**

Part One: Capsule Corp.

Trunks had returned to the future and saved his world from the androids and imperfect cell. Now he had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Although the townspeople appreciated his help in rebuilding their towns, they didn't understand him. That was okay though the feeling was mutual. He knew that they would never accept him as a fellow human being. Lately he'd been staying inside waiting for something to do and wishing for someone who understood him.

One night Bulma was working late in her lab. Her latest invention, the Alternate Dimension Doorway, was the first one she'd worked on since the time machine. ADD consisted of a metal doorframe, a control panel, vast amounts of wires, and some super scientific bits and pieces. Tonight she was going to test the ADD by putting a video camera through the doorway/portal. She turned the power switch on and set the radio wave frequency to something similar to this dimension's frequency; so that there would only be minor changes to that Earth. As the devise began to hum she opened the portal door. When the door was opened the whole way something unexpected happened. Something came through the portal from the other side. Bulma was about to call Trunks when what fell through the portal said something. "Where am I?" a girl asked in a half-asleep voice. Bulma was so startled by this that she screamed. The intercom happened to be on so Bulma's scream was heard all over the large Capsule Corp. building.

Trunks was there almost instantaneously to see what had made his mother scream. As Trunks entered the room the girl stood up and with her hands on her hips once again asked, "Where am I?"

"Who are you?" Trunks asked the mysterious girl.

"I should be asking you the same thing." the girl growled. While Trunks and the new girl were at a stand off Bulma just stood there with her mouth open, dumbstruck.

Finally after a minute Bulma obtained her voice. "This is Capsule Corp. And my name is Bulma and that is my son Trunks." She looked the girl over. She was wearing a large tee shirt, and looked like she was disturbed from sleep. The girl was standing in a fighting stance, and she looked ready to attack if someone made a wrong move. Even though she looked a little thin, she looked very strong. She had a mane of unruly waist-length black hair sticking out in all directions behind her. She had dreadfully solemn looking eyes that seemed too serious for such a young person. She looked like she was just about out of the teen years. "Now answer our question. Who are you?"

The girl didn't seem to have heard Bulma's question. "So you aren't the dark prince's slaves?" she said out loud mostly to herself. "I've never heard of Capsule Corp. though, he could just have his slaves tell me that name to try to confuse me. But then again, these two look too well dressed to be slaves." At that point she must have realized she was saying it out loud, because she stopped and looked embarrassed.

Trunks repeated his question "Who are you?" he was growing impatient with this uninvited guest. He didn't trust her, she seemed really powerful and until he knew if she was friend or foe he wasn't willing to trust her.

"You can call me Blitz." the girl said as she looked straight into Trunks' eyes. Trunks looked away he couldn't stand the girls serious looking eyes.

He turned to his mother and asked "How did she get here?"

"Well I was working on my Alternate Dimension Doorway and I decided to do a test run. I started up the doorway, and opened the door and she fell through from the other side."

"What's an Alternate Dimension Doorway?" Blitz looked thoroughly confused.

"It is a portal to other dimensions and timelines of Earth. You are not in the same timeline you were born in."

"Oh"

At this time Bulma looked at her watch. "It's three a.m. I think we should all go to bed. Trunks, will you please show Blitz to the guestroom? She can sleep there tonight."

"You mean I'm not going home tonight?" Blitz asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm afraid not. The ADD machine may be malfunctioning; it wasn't ready to have living things be transported through it. I don't want to take a chance of getting you trapped in between dimensions."

"But I will get home, right?"

"I'll do everything within my power to get you back home. Now you need to get to bed."

With that Blitz followed Trunks out the door and down the hall to a bedroom. She opened the door and said good night to Trunks. After he was gone she lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Trunks didn't go to bed himself after he escorted the stranger to her room. Instead he went back to his mother's lab. As he expected she was still there working on the ADD. "You really should go to bed too." he said to her.

"I'm think I should repair the ADD as soon as I can. Blitz seemed to think it was imperative that she return to her own world as soon as possible."

"I don't trust her."

"Why not Trunks? She seems nice enough."

"Blitz is very powerful. I sensed a huge ki coming from her before she became aware that we weren't going to attack her. After that she concealed her power."

"She may be powerful, but we shouldn't treat her like an enemy until we learn more about her and her world." Bulma supposed.

"But if she is an enemy she could kill us in the night." Trunks hated it when his mother treated him like a child. After all he was twenty three.

"Don't worry about Blitz, I have a feeling she's on our side. Now go to bed and get some sleep."

Trunks did as his mother said. He truly didn't feel like arguing with someone as stubborn as Bulma tonight.

Blitz got up as the sun rose the next morning. She got out of bed and started wandering the halls. Within five minutes she was lost. All the corridors in this building looked the same to her. At last after half an hour of wandering around the halls she found the kitchen. Bulma was in the kitchen brewing some coffee, when Blitz walked in.

"Good morning", Bulma greeted, "Your up early."

"I get up at dawn every morning. It's sort of a habit. At home we got up at dawn, ate breakfast, and went to train to get strong enough to defeat the evil prince."

"Who did you live with in your home?" Bulma asked.

"I live with my dad and my brother Gohan. My mom lived with us too, but then she died." Blitz solemnly answered.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother passing away. Did you say that your brother's name is Gohan?"

"Yes. So?"

"Well there was a Gohan in this world but he was killed. He was Trunks mentor."

"Wow! I didn't realize how much this world had in common with mine." Blitz commented.

Five minutes later Trunks walked into the room. He saw his mother and their uninvited visitor chatting about the similarities between their two worlds. His mother looked completely at ease, but their guest, Blitz, looked uneasy about something. He sat down and his mom said, "Trunks you won't believe this! Blitz is Gohan's sister. She is half saiya-jin just like you."

Trunks acknowledged this information with a nod.

"Your world sounds like a nice place to live. I wish our world was in as good of condition as yours." Bulma addressed Blitz.

"I wish my world was a nice place to live. In fact my world is a living hell." Blitz said in a cheerless voice.

"What do you mean you world's a living hell?" Trunks asked.

"It's all because of the dark prince, Vegeta. When my brother was young he came and took over the planet. My father tried to stop him but Vegeta was too powerful. Vegeta made everyone on the planet his slaves. My family was able to escape and they lived in the mountains. A few years before I was born my father fought Vegeta again they were almost equal in power, but Vegeta was a little bit stronger and once again defeated my father. The next time they fought Vegeta was much more powerful; he had achieved the level of super saiya-jin. Ever since then Gohan and my father have been trying to find the secret to becoming a super saiya-jin." Blitz paused in her story but neither Bulma or Trunks said anything. They just sat there in shock at Blitz's story. "When I was six some saiya-jin soldiers came to my house. They said that they were here to buy Gohan and me. They wanted to take us and train us to fight in an arena with other half saiya-jins. My mom wouldn't let them take us, so they threw her against the wall. That made Gohan really mad and he attacked both of the soldiers at once. They underestimated his strength, and he defeated them easily. That was the first time of many that soldiers came and tried to take Gohan and I. One of the later times my mom and I were the only one's home and they came to take me. My mom stood in their way and told me to go get my dad. I did as I was told. When my father and I returned we found my mother lying on the ground with her neck broken. Ever since then my father, Gohan and I have been training every day trying to get strong enough to rid the Earth of these demons." Blitz concluded her story.

Trunks got up and announced, "I'm going to train now, I'll have breakfast later." He needed to get away from Blitz. She obviously has a huge grudge on Vegeta and no one could know how she would react to information such as he was Vegeta's son.

After her son had left Bulma began preparing a breakfast for herself and Blitz. To her surprise Blitz got up and assisted her in making breakfast. When they sat down Blitz looked a little uncomfortable about eating in front of Bulma. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Well it's that, um, we sort of didn't make enough food. I usually eat a lot more food than this. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to be rude."

That made sense. If she inherited anything from Goku it probably would have been his appetite. "Don't worry about food, we have plenty. You can eat as much as you want." Bulma said feeling some pity for this strange young woman from a different world, but she knew the last thing Blitz needed was sympathy. What she really needed was some friends, and possibly a training partner.

"This is just terrific. Now I have to keep a secret from Blitz." Trunks grumbled as he damaged another one of the robots in the training room. "I'd hate to have her go berserk on me and level Capsule Corp."

After Blitz had finished her breakfast Bulma suggested that she put on some more clothes. They went into Bulma's bedroom and began picking out clothes. They were about the same height, but the clothes were a little baggy on Blitz. The real problem though, was finding something that met Blitz's specifications. After they had gone through Bulma's whole wardrobe, and still not found something satisfactory, it was mid-afternoon. "Don't you own something to fight in?" Blitz asked.

"No. I've never needed to fight." Bulma replied. "You might find something to wear in Trunks' old clothes, but you'll have to ask his permission before trying the clothes on."

"Okay. Thanks Bulma." Blitz said as she walked out the door. Finding Trunks was relatively easy. All she had to do was pinpoint his ki and follow it to where ever he was.

She finally made her way to the training room and was able to ask Trunks to try on his old clothes. He agreed to allow her to try on his old clothes. One thing he noticed when she asked his opinion on the first item she put on was that his clothes were ridiculously huge on her. After hours of trying on clothes Blitz finally found something that fit her better than the rest, the clothes were still huge, but they fit well enough that she could wear them without revealing anything inappropriate.

"Thanks for letting me try on your clothes." Blitz said, "I think I'll go to bed now. I'm not used to sleeping for only three hours during the night."

"I'll probably turn in soon too." Trunks stated.

Blitz made her way back to the guestroom with out getting lost once. Although she was exhausted, Blitz could not get to sleep. After some time she decided to go outside. As she flew she noted that Capsule Corp. seemed to be the only major establishment in the area. In fact there were few other people at all in the immediate vicinity. Farther into the countryside Blitz saw some primitive villages scattered across the land. She decided to ask Bulma what happened to all the people on this planet. On her way back to Capsule Corp. she saw the damage done to the former city. The remaining skyscrapers were collapsing, and numerous craters were covering the land as though a massive battle took place there. Blitz returned to her room with a new understanding that this world isn't as perfect as she first thought. Within minutes of her return she was fast asleep.

For the first time in years Blitz didn't rise at dawn. As a matter of fact she didn't get up until around ten. "I thought you got up at dawn." Bulma commented as Blitz walked into the kitchen and started eating her breakfast. When she had finished her rather late breakfast, Bulma told Blitz that Trunks wanted to see her in the training room.

Blitz made her way down to the training room wondering what he could possibly want. When she arrived at the training room Trunks was waiting for her.

"I thought I'd show you how to work the controls in this room so you can continue to train." he explained.

I wonder why he's being so nice all the sudden Blitz thought as Trunks began to explain how to alter the gravity in the room. After he explained that he said "I suppose you'll need someone to train with."

"Yeah, I guess so.", she responded, "So are you going to train with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Well, in that case yes."

"Good." They stood there in silence for a minute and then Blitz said, "Let's get started then."

Their training session didn't get very far. About five minutes into it Bulma walked in. When she did so the gravity in the room went off, as it is supposed to. They had just gotten far enough to have begun to understand each other's style and see how powerful each other was. Trunks found out in that brief amount of time that although Blitz didn't look very formidable, she was very powerful, and her moves were deadly. He had to keep on his toes to avoid getting seriously injured.

"Hey you two! It's time to eat." Bulma announced.

As they were walking down the hall Blitz thought about her recent training session with Trunks. Blitz had powered up to her maximum during that quick fight, but she could sense that Trunks had barely begun to warm up. His technique was very different from hers. He was not fighting seriously though, so it was hard to tell how he would react during a real fight. How could he possibly be that powerful? Blitz decided to ask Bulma about the lack of people on this planet, "Bulma, why aren't there many humans on this Earth?"

Bulma told Blitz about the androids, how they killed off most of the Earth's greatest warriors, and how Trunks finally ended their reign of terror.

"So the saiya-jin didn't take over this Earth?" implored Blitz.

Bulma replied "No they didn't"

"So my father and Vegeta were the only surviving saiya-jins."

"That's correct."

"That means that... Vegeta must be Trunks' father!" Blitz deduced. That would explain why he is so strong to some extent, but I don't even think Vegeta himself was that strong at Trunks' age. There must still be something about Trunks I need to know before I can make sense of all this. "The androids must have been super powerful to kill Vegeta so easily. How could the androids have killed Vegeta and then be defeated by Trunks?" Blitz inquired.

During lunch both Bulma and Trunks carefully avoided the subject of Vegeta and Trunks defeating the androids. Blitz had not forgotten her question though. After lunch she followed Trunks back into the training room and asked her question again, "How did you defeat the androids that killed Vegeta?"

For a minute Trunks didn't answer. Should he tell her about being able to go super saiya-jin? Can he trust her?

Blitz was about to repeat her question when Trunks finally answered, "I was able to defeat them because I am able to go super saiya-jin." Blitz realized that Trunks was not ready to give her his reason for being able to defeat the android so she dropped the subject and returned to her training. Three days went by. Everyday Blitz trained with Trunks, and every day Trunks was able to beat Blitz easily. It was not because Blitz was not a good warrior. Quite the opposite was true. Trunks' victories were because of the difference in power. Although Trunks never went super saiya-jin during the fight just being able to go super saiya-jin gave him enough of an advantage that he won every fight.

On the third night Blitz was starring out her window wondering when Bulma would get done her repairs and tests on the ADD when she sensed a familiar ki flying away from Capsule Corp. Blitz was curious to find more out about Trunks. Perhaps, she thought, if she learned more about Trunks she could learn how to become super saiya-jin. She opened up her window and flew out. She was careful to keep her ki low and follow from a distance so Trunks would not detect her presence.

It was nearly dawn when Trunks finally landed in a secluded area of the forest. In the center of a clearing there was a makeshift village. Blitz quietly landed behind some bushes where she could see but not be seen. As soon as Trunks landed people began to stop what they were doing and come to the center of the village where Trunks was. As soon as the entire village had assembled Trunks got out a case of capsules. The capsules happened to contain food and other necessities the people couldn't get on their on out here in the middle of the wilderness.

There were a lot of supplies considering how few people there were. Even with the help of Trunks it took nearly an hour to sort the supplies, divide them up and move them into the homes. When nearly all of the provisions where put away Trunks walked near the bushes where Blitz was hiding and announced, "Well Blitz aren't you going to help me at all?"

"How did you know it was me?" Blitz asked as she climbed out from behind the bushes.

"It's not that hard to guess, you're the only other person on the planet who can fly."

"You mean you knew that I was following you the entire time?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For following you here. It was none of my business."

"It's okay. Really. I was hoping you'd follow me out here anyway."

"Oh really? Why's that?" Blitz inquired.

"You want me to teach you how to become a super saiya-jin, right?"

"Yeah. So what does that have to do with coming out here?"

"Well, you know that super saiya-jins have extremely large ki. I was afraid that if we were to fight at that level inside capsule corp. we would cause too much damage to the building." Trunks explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Blitz said.

"Okay lets go." Trunks commanded as he took off. Blitz followed him several miles away from the primitive village.

After they landed they stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence. "So, how do you become a super saiya-jin?" Blitz broke the silence.

"I'm not really sure how to explain it. I've never taught anyone this before." Trunks admitted.

For two days now Trunks and Blitz had returned to the same spot while Trunks attempted, ineffectively, to explain the transformation to super saiya-jin.

At long last, near sunset the second day Trunks came up with a description of how to reach super saiya-jin that made some sense to Blitz.

"Okay Blitz, see if this makes sense." Trunks sighed almost ready to give up for the day. "To become a super saiya-jin you need to find your trigger. Something that will make you angry beyond belief, that will push you over the edge and push your limitations over the edge. You need to get so angry that you don't care anymore, you just let go. The first time you need to be so angry that your practically, if not literally insane. Every time after that the transformation will become easier. Can you understand that?"

"I actually understand what you mean, I think." Blitz announced. "At least it makes more sense than the earlier descriptions."

"Good now all we need is to find out what makes you that angry, but not now. I'm ravenous. We'd better get back home."

"Yeah I'm starving too, but I can't think of anything that could make me that furious." Blitz indicated. With that the two demi saiya-jins took off back to Capsule Corp.

For the next few days Blitz tried to find what made her angry. While she was pondering over this Trunks and her continued training. Finally after five days it dawned upon Trunks that he would have to take the matter of having Blitz transform into a super saiya-jin into his own hands. That day during training that is exactly what he did.

After they had flown out of town and began to fight Trunks put his plan into action. "I'm starting to think your not a warrior at all." Trunks commented with a Vegeta like smirk on his face.

Blitz stopped fighting, "What do you mean?"

"A real warrior would have been able to become a super saiya-jin by now."

"Just because I can't make myself angry enough to transform does not mean I'm not a warrior."

"No. It means you're weak." The look on Trunks face was not his own, but his father's.

"What?" Blitz couldn't believe this person she truly cared about could possibly ever be this malicious. How could she have ever thought she loved this cruel man.

"You're weak. As in you are a never amount to nothing, fighter bitch, warrior want to be." Trunks fought to keep his malevolent smirk as he broke the heart of his hopefully mate-to- be.

"How dare you." Blitz's power began to rise.

"You don't even care about the people from your world. The only reason you want to go super saiya-jin is so you can have more power..." Trunks trailed off as he watched what was happening to Blitz.

Her hair was beginning to stick out more. Her aura was turning gold and then her hair did so also.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blitz screamed as her hair stood up more and electricity ran threw her aura. She didn't care how she felt for him. He must die for those lies he said, and for breaking her heart. Her first punch barely made contact before she lost consciousness.

An unconscious Blitz lay at Trunks feet. He was awestruck Blitz had nearly reached the level of super saiya-jin Gohan had reached while fighting Cell. And this was only Blitz's first attempt at transforming. He hadn't intended on making her quite that infuriated.

Then he remembered Blitz probably needed medical attention. He picked her up and flew home.

"Trunks! I wasn't expecting you back this early." Bulma said as she typed data into her computer. In the reflection off the monitor Bulma saw what Trunks was carrying. "Trunks, how did this happen?"

"She finally went super saiya-jin."

"From the looks of her it almost killed her. Good thing I know some first aid." Bulma stated.

An hour later Blitz was in her bedroom (the guestroom) with bandages covering her body.

Bulma was sitting beside Blitz's bed three days after the incident when Blitz woke up.

"Good morning." Bulma smiled.

"Where am I?" Blitz asked.

"Your back at home."

"How did I get here?"

"Trunks brought you here after you fainted."

"Trunks" Blitz growled. Why did he say those things? Was that what he thought of her? She tried not to let Bulma see her cry but it was too late. Bulma had already began to hug her.

"I think you needed that." Bulma said.

"No ones hugged me since my mother did." Blitz didn't hide her tears now.

Soon Bulma had left her so she could rest. Not long after that Trunks entered the room.

Blitz looked to see who it was "Oh its you."

"Well you did it. You became a super saiya-jin."

"I guess I did" Why did you say those things.

"Now you'll need to learn to control your new power" Please forgive me. Can't you see I didn't mean it?

Blitz was recovered enough to go back to training the following day.

Blitz's next training session was very difficult. Trunks had to teach her how to tap into her anger to go super saiya-jin whenever necessary. Soon she had learned that she would have to remember what had made her transform or think of something that would make her as angry or more angry.

During their training now Trunks didn't hold back. He powered up to his maximum power and began fighting Blitz. Blitz however had not even gone super saiya-jin.

"Well are we going to train or what?" Trunks asked. Please figure out I said that for your own good.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why should I train. I thought I was a never amount to anything, fighter bitch, warrior want to be." Blitz shouted. Although she wasn't aware of it she had once again transformed into a super saiya-jin.

"Never amount to nothing." Trunks corrected.

"huh?"

"Never amount to nothing. Double negatives. What I said means nothing."

Blitz was completely confused. Does he hate me or not? "What do you mean?" questioned Blitz.

Trunks shook his head in frustration. His plan had made more sense in his head. It's now or never. If you don't tell her now you may never get the chance. He took a deep breath and tried to explain. "I didn't mean what I said. That's not what I think of you."

"I'm glad you don't think that of me because it would be too weird to be friends with someone who hates me."

"I'm glad I don't hate you too." Well didn't that happen just like I planned. Stupid! I didn't even try to tell her how I feel. Now it's too late. I may have blown my only chance to tell her. Stupid!

Blitz transformed back to her normal state. "Can this training session wait? I have to talk to Bulma. The ADD is almost fixed and I have one more favor to ask of her before I return to my timeline." Blitz explained as she flew back towards Capsule Corp.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma was performing the final experiments on the ADD before it would be safe for living things to travel through it with no chance on injury when Blitz arrived.

"Hello Blitz. Why are you back so soon?" Bulma greeted Blitz.

"Hi Bulma. I have a favor to ask of you." Blitz replied.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could make me a suit of saiya-jin armor." specified Blitz.

"Sure I can make you saiya-jin armor. One question though, why. I thought the saiya-jin were you're enemy. Why would you want to dress like them?"

"What better way to get close enough to attack to enemy than dressing like them? Ignoring my eyes and lack of tail I could easily pass for your average saiya-jin." Blitz explained.

"That's a great plan! I'll get started on it as soon as I finish this last test on the ADD."

"You mean I will be leaving for home soon!" exclaimed an enormously animated Blitz.

"That's right. If everything goes well you and Trunks will be going back to your timeline by the end of this week."

"Me and Trunks?" restated Blitz.

"Yes you and Trunks"

"Why Trunks? This is my battle. I would never ask him to help me kill his own father." How could she think of having her own son kill his father.

"You'll need Trunks' help. He's going with you and that's final."

"Fine. Thank you Bulma, but I should really be getting back to my training." Blitz announced as she took off again.

Bulma finished up the ADD and began working on the saiya-jin armor.

Blitz and Trunks continued training for the rest of the week. Nothing more was said about Blitz returning to her timeline.

Blitz learned quickly how to become a super saiya-jin on will. Then Trunks taught her every move that he could. He knew that she would need them in her battle against Vegeta. The thing that was on both of the young half saiya-jins minds was how they were going to say goodbye to each other and if they'd ever see each other again.

Neither one of them was aware of the fact that the other felt the same as they did, so they kept their feelings secret. Both of them were afraid the other wouldn't feel the same and they would loose each other forever.

Bulma seemed to have other plans. She was determined to keep Trunks and Blitz together regardless of the cost. She would trap them together in a deserted timeline if that's what it took to keep them together. She had know for a long time how the two saiya-jin felt about each other, and she wasn't about to let them loose what they had over their own foolish pride.

Bulma had finally finished the armor and now Blitz was ready to leave, alone.

She had a good idea of how to use the ADD and was confident she could get herself home. She put on the armor. Then she wrote two goodbye notes, one for Bulma and one for Trunks. She left Bulma's in the kitchen and tiptoed into Trunks' room to deposit the note on his pillow beside his head.

After giving her friends their goodbye notes she left this world for her own.

Trunks awoke the next morning and found the note. He read it and then went to see if his mother had found her note yet.

Bulma was in the kitchen rereading the note for about the thirtieth time when Trunks walked in.

"Trunks, Blitz has left."

"Really?" Trunks said in mock surprise.

"She left this note. It says that she is sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but she thinks it would be better this way. She scrambled the radio waves so we can't follow her. She promises she'll come back someday."

**Not The End**

The note Blitz wrote to Trunks:

To my Dearest Trunks:

I'm so sorry for leaving without a formal goodbye, but I thought it would be easier to tell you this way. I love you, and I will return to you someday.

Love Always,

_**Blitz**_

P.S. Please don't tell your mother about this note I left one for her in the kitchen.


End file.
